Uzumaki Revival
by Fiend Dragon
Summary: Formally known as Naruto and Hinata's Harem... The Uzumaki clan will live again. Naruto and Hinata will make that happen. This is NOT for kids. This is AU and OOC. This is NOT to be taken seriously. Alternate Universe and characters are out of character. I repeat, this is NOT a serious story okay. NOT a serious story. DO NOT TAKE IT THIS SERIOUS!


******AllAuthor Note: **I'm bringing this story back! So for all those who enjoyed Naruto and Hinata's Harem, you can rejoice. It was over 3 years ago when started Naruto and Hinata's Harem. I am grateful for all the wonderful reviews and for a while I was content with how it was made, but with more and more chapters I put into it, I began to realize how much I was making things difficult for myself, the main problem was that there was too many women, I originally wanted seven but then added two more to make nine. Seven was more than enough, and nine was just insane. But I did it because I was influenced by all the harem stories that I have read in that time, and I still do read them, but not as much, actually I haven't really done anything with fanfiction in a long time. I do log on and read stories from my favorite artists and check on any updates from them.

The reason is because I have fell out of favor with fanfiction and there is the constant incurable disease that plagues all authors of this site from time to time, WRITER'S BLOCK! I have a huge fucking case of WB. But I'm getting off track here. Where was I... oh yeah! I'm redoing this damn story again. The reason is because while I was attempting to write chapter 9 (and I did try) I couldn't really come up with a plausible way for the chapter to make sense, even for a smut fic. Even hentai has to make some kind of sense right... So as writers block plagued me, I couldn't come up with anything, So I began to think about it, and I thought... do over, redo the story, keep some elements in but change it to make it better and easier if possible, so that's what I'm going to try.

So this is a redo as I have said. BUT... this will not be a large harem. The harem will be 4 women. THAT'S IT. It will be easier and will lessen the stress of writing the lemons and yes there will be lemons, this is a hentai story after all. You can't have a smut story without fucking right ^_^. This will have fucking, oh yes... it will have the hot, dirty, freaky, hard, deep, fast, kind of fucking that made you fans of Naruto & Hinata's Harem! And as you can see the title has changed, Naruto & Hinata's Harem seemed too... weak as a title so I decided to change it

As for the harem... well... Hinata is already in of course, so that leaves 3.

And yes there will be Team 7 (Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi) bashing... its fun. I'm keeping that in. lol Yes, I know its old and cliched but its fun but like I said this is a hentai story, it doesn't have that much of a plot beyond getting Naruto laid with a few women, ^_^ and I have been told it had a sub plot in it that involves the Uchiha trying to attain what Naruto has and yes I can see that. This is NOT a serious story so do not treat it as one.

Also, as far as the kyubi mate thing goes... well I'll keep that in but it will be different. One Naruto has absorbed the fox's chakra and changed it to his own, but he is not the kyubi and does not have a tail. So the half demon thing is out. What's going to replace that is when Naruto mates with the women, they will form a bond, a connection that ties them together that is unbreakable. And I will keep the pranks in lol, I got positive feedback on the pranks so I will keep them in. I'll try to make them more stronger, if I can, but don't expect too much. I'm not that damn funny. -_-

So... I think that just about covers it. Let's see if I'm missing anything here. Hmmm... oh yeah! The disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form, this is strictly for fun. There is no profit or money being made from this story, I OWN NOTHING! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

This will be completely AU (alternate universe) and the characters will be out of characters, that's a given, this is hentai, and this is fanfiction. As I said, there is no plot beyond Naruto getting laid. So of course the characters will not act like they do in the series.

Ok end of the goddamn author note/rant now... on with the fucking story!

* * *

We began our little story in the beautiful estate of one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze on an early Saturday morning. Inside the master bedroom of the estate slept two people who held each other in a loving embrace. The covers barely covering their naked bodies. The morning sun shined through the opening of the curtains filling the room with daylight.

A pleasant breeze flown in causing the curtains to flutter. The breeze washed over the two sleeping bodies causing the female to stir a bit. Her eyes opened to the sight of the man she was sleeping with. A smile adorned her face as she watched his sleeping form. She took him in, loving the sight of him. His spiky blonde hair that she loved running her hands through, his beautiful blues eyes that could capture her whenever she would look into them, of course they were closed at the moment. His angular face, chiseled jaw, sexy whisker marks that she loved to touch, it drove him wild when she did. Her eyes roamed over his body. She licked her lips as she looked at his well toned body, which was the result of his shinobi lifestyle. He had a muscular build that was the perfect combination of power and speed. He had broad shoulders, well toned arms, chiseled chest, 6 pack of rock hard abs.

_'So... hard' _she thought with a lustful smile. Her hand tracing over his body with delight. Her eyes traced every inch of his form with satisfaction. She could feel him stir from her touch. She moved her soft lips against his whisker marks and give them a faint kiss. She repeated her actions kissing them more and more, trailing them to his jaw line and then to his neck.

"Hmmm... Hinata...-chan," the blonde moaned in his sleep.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle a bit at how cute he sounded, as she continued her kisses on his skin. She could feel his body react to her much to her delight. He was hardening. She shifted a bit to see his stiffening erection. She licked her lips and moved her hand downward to his hardening member. Her soft fingers gently touched the blonde's shaft quickening his erection. Hinata loved how his body knew and reacted favorably to her touch. Now fully erect she gently squeezed him, loving the feel of him, his hard member brought her to the highest peeks of pleasure and releases that left her satisfied. She stroked him gently and softly, feeling him twitch.

"H-Hinata-cha," he moaned beginning to stir from his slumber. His eyes opening to see an angel with dark blue hair and white eyes smiling lovingly at him. But he could see that her look for him had all the tones of lust, passion, desire and love in it. It was so powerful, so strong, so beautiful.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," she said softly, her voice was so beautiful. Like music to his ears.

"Hinata-..." he moaned feeling her hand stroking his hard shaft.

"Hmm... so big, so hard..." she whispered still stroking him slowly. Her soft hand rubbing against his shaft ever so gently, gliding softly up and down his member. All the while looking at his face, her eyes locked onto his.

Naruto was speechless as he watched her. He could feel the hunger and desire for her building inside of him. He wanted her, he craved her, he need her. Like a drug addict he was addicted to her. He felt her hand increase the stroking speed, he could feel her moving faster and laid his head back down basking in the feel of her jerking him off.

He felt her lips fall onto his and immediately returned the kiss as he cupped her face. His tongue collided with hers in a lustful dance. The kiss was so heavy, filled with passion increasing their desires. It was almost as if they were devouring each other. Moans were elicited from each of them. Hinata increased the speed of her stroking making him moan more as they kissed heavily. She broke the kiss but continued to stroke his cock.

"Hmmm, Naruto-kun," she whispered lustfully. "You're so hard for me," she said still stroking his shaft.

"You tease," Naruto hissed as he watched her stroking him. While it indeed felt good, he wanted more and he knew that she knew he wanted more. The fact that she had a grin on her face as she jerked him off was proof of that.

"You know you love it," replied Hinata still stroking his cock. She released kisses over his chest. Her tongue came to his nipple licking over it. She then trailed kisses down to his abs and continued lower. Her lips came to his member, she kissed the tip of his head.

"I do..." Naruto moaned out, feeling her tongue lick his head and shaft now. He felt her tongue wash over his shaft from the top to the bottom. It was slow and deliberate. She was teasing, driving him wild. "Hi-Hinata..." he hissed wanting more.

Hinata could only giggle as she continued. She planted soft kisses on his member. She knew what he wanted. She was going to make him wait for a bit. Of course she knew doing this would come back on her and Naruto would plow her straight threw the bed if he could. Which he usually did, and that's what she wanted, she wanted to drive him crazy so he would fuck her hard, fast, and deep. She loved it. By Kami, she loved feeling his big hard dick inside her, feeling her up, fucking her driving her to the edge of bliss again and again. She loved when he just took her, and had his way with her. It was heaven for her, and he always got the job done.

"Dammit Hinata..." moaned Naruto wanting his cock in her warm mouth. "You horny little tease!"

Hinata licked him slowly, as her eyes watched him. She felt him push against her lips and moved back a bit. She heard him growl a bit and released another giggle. Oh she was going to get it. She was going to get it good. She continued her pleasure/torture on him for a bit giving him soft kisses and licks on his hard pulsing member. Then finally she took the tip of him into her mouth.

Naruto breathed at a sigh as he felt her take him in. He knew what she was doing. This was her plan. To get him so riled up and crazy that he would just fuck her crazy like an animal. Well the plan worked, it worked really well because that's what he was going to do. _"okay babe, I see how this is __going go," _he thought with a grin. Oh he would give her what she wanted. _"I always do!"_ He felt her take him deeper inside her mouth and put his hand on her head. He rolled his head back as she sucked him.

Hinata descended, taking more of him into her. She felt his hands in her hair. She could also feel the balance of power shifting. At first she had him, but now he had her. _"take me Naruto-kun!"_ she moaned to herself. Her left hand reaching down to her womanhood.

Naruto bucked his hips as he pushed his shaft deeper into Hinata's mouth. He his hands holding her head as he began to fuck her mouth. "You little tease," he hissed feeling the worm pleasurable sensation of Hinata's warm mouth all around him "You horny, sexy, little tease," he hissed again. "You just love doing this to me, don't you, you love riling me up like this don't you!"

Hinata took him in as she was mouth fucked by her lover. She reveled in it. _"I do!" _she thought.

"I know you do," Naruto whispered hearing her thoughts. It was the link that they shared as the result of their first time together. A bond formed between them in the heat of passion, linking them together. "My horny little girl," he hissed as he watched her suck him. Her pale eyes looked at him, they looked so innocent yet, so devious.

"_How can she do that? How can she look so innocent and yet look so devious?" _thought contradiction was so damn incredible, so sexy, so powerful that it almost made him blow his load, but he held on as much as he could, but he could feel his climax approaching soon.

They shifted their position, Naruto was now sitting on the edge of the bed, with Hinata on her knees in front of him. His cock deep in her mouth. Greatly enjoying the pleasurable warmth of her mouth as he continued his thrusts. His climax approaching fast, he could feel it. Her warmness, her tongue, her humming... she was humming now. The vibration of her voice, the wetness of her mouth, the feeling of her tongue against his shaft, it sent waves of pleasure through Naruto. He thrusts his hip moaning his lover's name as his climax was fast approaching.

"Hinata-chan..." he gasped.

Hinata knew he was close, so close, she readied herself and sucked him with great abandon as his cock invaded her mouth. '_cum, Naruto-kun... cum for your horny little Hyuga slut'_ she thought lustfully

"Hinata!" he cried as he came. He bucked his hips as he released his load inside her mouth.

Hinata felt the splash of cum shooting into her mouth and took everything she could. She felt him twitch and sucked down as much as she could take. She continued to suck him down.

As Naruto came down from his high so to speak he looked to see Hinata releasing him from her mouth. He looked at his lover of over a year and a half. All the times they shared, the passion, the love, everything. Kami he loved this woman. He watched as she licked and swallow his seed. It was so erotic, she was just so damn erotic. She looked at him as she had finished downing his seed, a bit of it slid down the right corner of her mouth but it was gone in a matter of seconds as she licked it up. Her beautiful eyes gazing at him lustfully. She saw the pleasure filled look in his face but knew well that it wasn't enough for him. He wanted more. The beast like glimmer in his eyes that gave her pleasurable shivers told her that he wanted more, much more. And by Kami, he was going to get more.

"You little minx," Naruto growled making Hinata giggle lustfully at him.

"That I am," she boasted with grin.

In a flash, Hinata was lying on her back with her legs apart and Naruto's head in between them. She gasped as she felt his mouth on her womanhood. His hands keeping her legs parted as he stuck his tongue out and slowly dragged it across her lower lips.

"Hmm, Naruto-kun..." she moaned softly, her hands cupping her breasts. She closes her eyes as she feels Naruto lick her moist cunt, enjoy the feel of his tongue licking her wet folds.

Wanting to try something else, Naruto took his tongue away and stuck his index and middle finger inside of her wet entrance making her twitch and gasp. She then felt another finger penetrate her moist folds. She released a moan of approval as the two digits entered into her. She felt a hand slide up her body to her ample breasts, caressing the right mound softly. Her moans and coos of pleasure increasing with each passing moment.

Hinata's wetness increased with each thrust of Naruto's fingers. The blonde watched as his lover squirmed and moaned with passion due to his ministrations. He felt his member throb almost painfully yearning to be inside her. He grazed his thumb across her clit. This caused her to gasp and her body to twitch, as his thumb moved across the little bundle of nerves at the apex of her womanhood. His fingers still moving inside her, he then pushed his tongue onto her clit licking it softly.

"Ah... Naruto-kun" gasped Hinata as her body twitched suddenly in reaction to his tongue on her clit. The pleasurable jolt moved through her as he continued on. Her hands caressed and fondled her own tits which added to the pleasure. She could feel her climax approaching. Naruto continued his pleasurable attacks on Hinata pushing her to the edge more and more.

"AHH... fuck Naru... I'm so...c-close" she panted out as she felt it coming fast.

"_Gotcha..."_ thought Naruto as he abruptly stopped everything and moved away from her.

"NO! Hinata hissed as the pleasure faded out. Her head shot up and looked at her lover with confusion. "Why did you stop?" she asked, almost pleading. She saw him smirking at her. "Naruto-kun... why did yo...AHHH FUCK!" she cried in mid sentence. The cause for this was Naruto pushing her legs apart and sticking his cock inside of her making her cry out in surprise. Her eyes closed as bliss cries escaped her lips. Her beautiful legs locked around his waist as he pumped into her. "You bastard!" she hissed in pleasure clenching the sheets under her

With a smirk Naruto pushed into her tight core, loving the feel of her all around him. It was like heaven. She was so tight, so warm, so wet. He looked at her beautiful form writhing under him. Her eyes were shut, her mouth releasing moans and cries of pleasure which were like music to his ears. Her hands now on his shoulders gripping them tightly. Her ample breasts moving with each thrust of his cock insider her. Licking his lips, Naruto took her left nipple into his mouth and sucked it, his tongue swirling around the hard nub. His hand palmed and fondled the other breast gently. Hinata arched her back as her lover suckled on her tit, her fingers in his hair as he did so. She moaned blissfully as his cock penetrated her womanhood continuously.

"Ohhh Naruto-kun... your cock feels so good!" she cried matching his thrusts with her own. "Fuck... its so good!"

Naruto continued thrusting into her as she cried out in ecstasy. His hips slamming into hers pushing into her again and again, grunting and moaning as he did so. The room was filled with passionate sounds coming from the two lovers as they rutted in the early morning. Naruto shifted their position getting a squeak from Hinata in surprise. She was now sitting on his lap with his cock deep inside her... well more like bouncing on his lap. Her legs were locked around his waist. Her arms locked around his neck. Her breasts were pressed against his chest as he fucked her hard and deep. His hands were groping her well toned rear as he plowed into her, occasionally smacking her soft ass cheeks every now and then.

"ahhh... Naruto-kun, FUCK... I love it!" She yelled holding on to him as if for dear life.

"That's right... say you love it, say you love my cock," he hissed smacking her ass again.

"I love it!" she squealed feeling the smacks on her ass adding to the pleasure of his thrusting into her, loving it. "I love your cock inside of me!" she cried in delight.

"That's right my little slut," Naruto said, talking dirty as he smacked her ass more. Surprisingly Hinata came up with the idea for the dirty talked when they had sex. She liked being called his bitch, slut, or pet when they were in the heat of passion. Especially when they roleplayed. She enjoys it and so does he. The dirty talk didn't mean anything, it was just to add some spice to the already very hot and intense passion.

"Say it again!" Naruto hissed.

"YES I love it!" she cried. "I love being fucked by your big dick! I love it so much!"

Their positions changed again. Now Hinata was sitting on Naruto's lap but with her back against his chest this time. His cock still in his favorite place to be, inside Hinata's tight warmth. His hand cupped and fondled her large breasts. His lips attacked her neck with rough kisses. Hinata was in a state of euphoria and bliss. Her perfect body was on auto pilot as her blonde lover plowed into her. Her screams were of pure bliss and passion and were all directed the man fucking her tight cunt. She was so close to her peak. It was coming fast.

Naruto knew it was coming and continued onward. He plowed into her hard and fast. Holding her to him as if to never let her go. He was relentless. His passionate thrusts driving the blissful woman to the edge. He could feel his climax fast approaching as well. Her tight cunt sent him over the edge so many times and it was going to do it again. He continued to thrusts into her tight canal. Each thrust hitting her sweet spot over and over. He was merciless in his thrusting, but that's how Hinata liked it, evident by her screaming his name in bliss.

"OH KAMI..."cried Hinata bouncing on his lap, her cries filled with passion and lust as her peak neared. "Naruto-kun... your cock is so deep inside... Kami..." she cried again feeling his powerful thrusts.

"So... tight.." Naruto hissed not letting up. She was squeezing him so tightly. It was incredible. Her tightness, and warmth all around him. Holding him so tightly, squeezing his entire length.

"Naruto-kun... I'm gonna," she started to say feeling almost there. The pounding he was giving her was relentless and was driving her home. "FUCK!" she cried rolling her head back. Her eyes shut tightly. Her body stiffened. Her inner walls clamped down on her lover's invading member. "NARUTO-KUN!" she screamed to the sky as she came. Her juices gushing out washing over Naruto's cock in a powerful climax. Her orgasm slammed into her like a tidal wave of pleasure.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto hissed as his climax was very near and powerful. "I'm gonna flood you," he growled. I'm gonna fill you up," he said gripping her tightly.

Hinata, who was still feeling her orgasm, responded with cries of passion awaiting his seed. "Yes, cum inside me. Fill me up baby! Fill up my cunt! I want it!"

"Here I cum Hinata, take it all!" Naruto said gripped her waist. He lifted it her up with his powerful hands til only the tip of his cock was left inside of her, and stopped.

"NO DON'T STOP!" Hinata cried.

"You want it really bad don't you," Naruto taunted with a animalistic smirk as he held back his own climax as much as he could.

"YES I WANT IT!" Hinata begged.

"You want my cum?" asked Naruto feigning like he didn't hear her.

"YES... give it to me!" she cried. I want... AHHH NARUTO!" she shrieked feeling his cock stab her in mid sentence.

He repeated this again receiving more screams. "You crave it don't you, my little Hyuga slut!" he growled as he stabbed her tight cunt again.

FUCK YES! I want it, give me..." she cried as another orgasm was approaching her.

"My horny little minx," moaned Naruto pulling her up til only the tip of his member was still inside her. He pulled her down and thrust upward into her one more time as he unleashed his load and blasted it inside her. A load groan of Hinata's name leaving his mouth as he came.

Hinata released another wild passion filled scream feeling the blonde's load shooting into her driving her over the edge again in another orgasm. The blonde held her tightly as his shot his load into her. Basking in the feel of his seed shooting into her and her juices spilling out onto his cock, seeping down to his sac as well.

The two lovers panted in the after glow of their passion. Their bodies sweaty and sticky, cling to one another as they cuddled. Both spent and satisfied at the moment.

"You... asshole!" Hinata panted punching Naruto lightly on the arm.

"Be that as it may, you know you love it," Naruto said with a chuckle as he kissed her softly.

"Indeed I do," responded Hinata with a soft chuckle. "I do very much.

"I thought so," Naruto said with a smirk. "I won't deny, that I'm an asshole though," he said with another laugh.

"You are an asshole," Hinata said with a laugh as she kissed his chest. "But you're a sexy asshole and most importantly, you're my asshole," she said happily.

"Always babe and you're my sexy, horny, little bitch," said Naruto with a smirk.

"Damn right!" said Hinata with a big grin. "Always Naruto-kun, always," she said before kissing him on the lips and him returning it the kiss. "I love you," she said sweetly.

"I love you too," said Naruto before capturing her mouth again.

* * *

After a comfortable period of silence between the two, Hinata broke it by speaking.

"You know we have to talk about it," she said looking at him as he stared at the ceiling.

"I know..." he said with a sigh. "I know."

Hinata could easily tell that he was not happy about it, and neither was she.

"I don't see why the Hokage would agree to this," Naruto said.

"I can see," said Hinata. "I don't like it, but I understand it, and this has happened before with those who are the last surviving member of a clan. "I've learned this when I was younger."

"You did?" asked the blonde in surprise.

"Yes... I had to."

"Why?"

"It was mandatory for all to know of the clan restoration act (CRA) especially kunoichi. For obvious reason..."

Naruto nodded now understanding. Hinata had to know this just in case she would be in the situation along with other women in helping a surviving clan member in restoring a clan. It was put in law a long time ago during the Shodai's rule but since then it has been very rarely used for reasons unknown.

"I still don't like it Hinata," Naruto said.

"I know, but Tsunade-sama wants the Uzumaki clan revived and I do too," she said making him smile.

"Still, its hard to believe that she would agree to this" Naruto said.

"Well she is part Uzumaki isn't she?"

"Yes, she is," Naruto responded with a small frown, he wasn't happy about her not telling him, he had to find out about it from Jiraiya in which he also learned that the perverted hermit was his godfather as well as who his parents were.

Oh he was quite pissed at the two and the old man but he couldn't do anything about the late Sarutobi. He also couldn't do anything about the Hokage either but he could fuck with Jiraiya in which he did. In his spare time whenever he found Jiraiya he thought of ways to fuck up the pervert's day and succeeded every time. But there was always new things Naruto could come up with to torture the man and he did so in his free time.

"I believe that she wants the Uzumaki and since you are the last, she entrusts you to be the one to do it said Hinata bringing the blonde back to reality.

"I never pegged her the type to agree to this so easily though," Naruto responded twirling a smile strand of Hinata's hair around his finger.

"True but I believe Jiraiya had a hand in that," Hinata added resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I'm gonna kick Jiraiya's ass," Naruto hissed causing his lover to laugh.

"Again?" Hinata said with mirth.

"Yep," Naruto nodded. "he's about due for another asskicking anyway, plus I know this situation will be used for his books."

This caused Hinata to frown, like many women, she didn't care for the Toad Sannin's books, and she sure as hell didn't want her and Naruto's sex life splayed for all to see, that was private. "You know what, you may have to have seconds because if he does that, I will get to him before you do," she said with a malevolent tone. Which caused to Naruto to smirk.

"I almost feel sorry for the poor bastard," said the blonde with a chuckle.

* * *

**(~Konoha Bathhouse with Jiraiya~) **

Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin and Toad Sage watched with keen eyes on the scene before him. He watched with great patients, stillness and silent as the grave... well he wasn't silent, he was giggling and he wasn't still, he was in a crouching position and leaned on a wall. There was a small hole in the wall. It was big enough to be seen through, and it wasn't there yesterday. He had a small note pad in his hand and a pen in the other hand. He stared through the hole taking in the site before. For you see, what laid beyond the wall was a bath house, and in the bath was a group of naked women bathing.

This was his hobby, spying on naked women and listening to their conversations, well he wasn't really listening, but he did pick up things from time to time. But he did look, and as he looked, he moved his eyes to his note pad and wrote away. This was his inspiration for books. He was the author the of the legendary and infamous Icha Icha series. All of a sudden, he felt a sense of dread wash over him.

"_Why do I get the feeling something bad is about to happen to me... again?"_ he thought as he put his note pad and pen away and stepped away from the bath house.

"Damn that Naruto," he said grumpily. He knew he fucked up by not doing right by the blonde but damn, the kid could be vicious. Although he shouldn't be surprised. He got it from Kushina, and he knew that Kushina Uzumaki was a vindictive person and if you pissed her off, then you were fucked. Hell, the Uzumaki clan were vindictive bastards and from recent experiences that he had with Naruto, the blonde had indeed inherited that trait from them and especially from Kushina and was probably worse. Jiriaya cringed as he tried to shake the thoughts from his mind. He looked around and sensed the area to see if Naruto was stalking him waiting to strike but couldn't sense anything.

"He could be masking his chakra," he mumbled. He continued his search for a bit but went back to his research as he called it but only to find that the subject of his research wasn't there anymore much to his dismay. _"Dammit Naruto!" _he cursed mentally, "I blame you for this gaki," said the Sannin with a frown as he left the bathhouse sad about not getting more research.

_**(~Back with Naruto and Hinata~)**_

* * *

"Okay, say we do this, say we agree to this idea..." started Naruto.

"Yes?" Hinata asked waiting for him to continue.

"Who do we ask... how do we ask another woman. We can't just go up to a woman and ask, hey do you wanna jump in bed with me so we can revive my clan, its for the good of Konoha you know," he said sardonically.

"Hmm... you have a point," Hinata said. "Although by now the village already knows, and the fangirls are lining up so you really don't need to ask," she said in a joking manner getting a groan from her lover.

"Ugh, don't remind me. That's the last thing I need, some crazy ass fangirl showing up on my door step asking to have my kid."

"That's happened before," Hinata said with a laugh. "although when that happened she was naked."

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," replied Naruto giving her a look which just made Hinata laugh and kiss him.

"Oh shush, you and I both know that we would never allow that to happen."

"I know, but what do we do about this, I sure as hell will not let the council choose for us," Naruto stated in seriousness.

"Neither will I, Its our choice and we need to choose carefully. We need to choose women who are strong, who know you, and care about you for you and not for your clan or your heritage. Women who won't use you for their own gain.

Naruto just snorted "good luck with that baby, I only know one woman like that and that's you."

"I'm not the only one Naruto-kun," Hinata said lovingly earning a confused look from him which made her giggle at seeing the cute and confused look on his face. "You may not know it, but you have effected a lot of people, I know a few who think very highly of you, who respect you and greatly admire you for who you really are, and no not fangirls" she said knowing what he was going to say. "They see you they way I see you."

"Really," said Naruto not believing it.

"Yes, I do."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, its instinct. I have watched you for a long time, and I've watched those who interact with you.

"Well... okay," Naurot said still doubtful.

"Baby, believe me when I say that you are an amazing person and you are everything a woman wants. I am blessed to be with you and I am thankful for it everyday." Hinata was reward with a passionate kiss for her love filled words in which she graciously returned.

"Okay," Naruto said giving into Hinata belief in him. "So give me a name."

"Oh now that would be telling now wouldn't it?" she said with a smirk.

"Oh come on if we're going to do this, I'm gonna find out anyway."

"True, well I guess I could name one that I have been keeping an eye on," she said before kissing his chest.

Naruto nodded wanting to know. "Alright."

Hinata kept kissed his chest again before replying. "Temari." she said simply as she resumed her kisses.

"Temari?" Naruto repeated. "As in Temari of Suna, as in The Kazekage's sister... that Temari?" questioned Naruto surprised that Hinaya would throw her name out and right off top of her head.

"Yup," Hinata said simply enjoying hearing the surprise in his voice.

"Why her?" he asked.

"I could tell you but I think it would be more meaningful if you heard it from her." Hinata stated.

Confused, Naruto asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Temari is the new liaison and will be transferring her from Suna in a few days time.

"Oh yeah, I did hear about that, so she will be living here then?"

"That's right, and after she arrives, we have a talk with her about it," said Hinata.

"Wait, so we're really are going through with this?" Naruto asked, just wanting to be sure.

He knew how important this was, and he couldn't really refuse a request from the Hokage, especially one such as this but it was a huge decision to make and would decide the future of his clan, the Uzumaki clan. He knew the council was very adamant on having the clan revived but Naruto knew damn well it was not for his benefit, and the Hokage knew as well which is why she gave him and Hinata free reign in deciding who would join.

"Yes I believe that this will benefit us and as I said, I want the Uzumaki clan to be revived. I want you to have a family and I want to be apart of it." She was rewarded with a another passionate kiss in which she returned happily.

"Besides," she said with a lustfully smirk. "I'm gonna need some help with this monster," she said take hold of his now hard member in her soft hands stroking it gently.

"Are you really okay with this Hinata?" Naruto asked with concern.

"I learned about this long ago, and I knew that this could happen. I can deal with it as long as the women who are with us are in this for the right reasons. I will not allow women who want to use you for their own gain to join. Are you okay with this?"

"Its still hard to believe. I mean I understand I'm the last of a clan, but that's not the problem."

"You still believe that women don't really want you," Hinata said for him. _"Damn the villagers,"_ she cursed silently in contempt. Naruto-kun, believe me when I tell you that you're wrong, you are everything a woman could ever want. Remember I told you that you are wanted, there are those who see you like I do."

"Like Temari?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Yeah..." Naruto paused. "I'm still wrapping my head around that one," he said drawing a chuckle from the women next to him.

"Well like I said, we'll talk to her when she gets here, besides she will tell you how she feels, also..." she paused for a moment.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"The Uchiha," she said simply.

Naruto instantly knew, Sasuke was given the same request from the council that Tsunade had given to him, and Sasuke took it. He was the last of the Uchiha clan, a statement that he loved to say over and over again. As clan head he had the option to enact the CRA. Even after the truth being revealed about the Uchiha to the entire village as well as Sasuke attempting to defect from the village, he was basically given a slap on the wrist and was pardoned. He was reinstated as a ninja by the Daimyo who was a supporter of his clan and was given numerous vote ins by the civilian council and damn near half the village.

Tsunade had no choice but to agree to it. She still tried to punished him by having him on house arrest, given only D rank missions with very little pay and had him watched by her best anbu. She knew Naruto no longer cared for the Uchiha, so she gave him the order to strike him down should he attempt another defection or betrayal. He only gets one chance and if he fucks up again, then that's it for him.

So far the Uchiha has been for the most part harmless, only just a nuisance. But that doesn't mean that he was let off the hook, Tsunade and Naruto were still on guard around him and didn't trust him. Not one bit. Even now he was still confined to the village for the most part and was under surveillance. Although Sasuke was no longer beloved by the entire village he still had influence, it was enough to get him reinstated. The village was split in half on how they view him. On one half, they still loved him and on the other half, they hated him.

"No doubt he's going after the same thing," Hinata said getting a nod from Naruto

"Yeah, Its sad how even after everything was revealed they still kiss his ass," said Naruto.

"True but its not as much as it used to be, He has lost a lot of influence but still has enough and the Daimyo as a supporter of his clan, and oddly enough he is a supporter of your clan as well."

"That's because all he cares about is power and prestige. He believes that having the clans like the Uzumaki and the Uchiha will give him that, and you know... I'm starting to think that he had a hand in getting Tsunade to agree to stick me with the choice of enacting the CRA.

"I think you're right Naruto-kun, but we're gonna make this work for us, we decide, not them. Its your cl..."

"Our clan," Naruto corrected. "We're in this together and you're apart of it."

This time he was rewarded with a kiss, which he returned gratefully. Hinata broke the kiss and gave him a lustful smirk.

"Now then," she said. "Since we've taken care of the business, lets get back to the pleasure, shall we?"

"Mmm, you read my mind," Naruto said with a smirk.

The two continued where they left off. And the room was soon filled with sounds of passion and lust once again.

* * *

**Done!**

**AN: Well as I said, its back! **

**The Harem is Hinata and now that you've read it, Temari is in it too. So that leaves 2 more. I was thinking of adding Anko, so that really leaves one more left. I'm not changing this. Its only 4 women. **

**As I said, this story is NOT to be taken seriously, its a crack/hentai story. Its NOT to be taken seriously, so don't give me shit for it and if you do then its your problem not mine. **

**I hope you enjoy the new changes and the ****rewrite, and I will see you next time. **


End file.
